


Pull of the Alpha

by LezzieStalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Harry, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezzieStalker/pseuds/LezzieStalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place five years after the defeat of Voldemort. With Greyback and his pack's help Harry was able to defeat the Dark Lord, with fewer casualties. Tonks still dies and Harry helps Remus raise Teddy. Remus becomes the werewolf representative to the wizarding world and both him and Harry are fighting for the werewolves to have more rights. With Remus being the ambassador, many werewolves come through Grimmauld Place, including Fenrir Greyback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really published any of the work I write.....so this is a trial basis thing for me. I'm publishing this prologue and in a couple weeks be posting Chapter One. They are all short, but I want to know if anyone would care to read them. If no one is interested I'm just going to pull them and not publish anything else. The story is canon up to the escape from Malfoy Manor during Deathly Hollows. I do not have a beta at this time, and the title is a work in progress kind of thing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing this fanfiction. It is purely for my enjoyment and to expand my writing skills.

Prologue:

          The Death of Tom Riddle was possible only through the deflection of Fenrir Greyback and the whole of werewolves. In the year leading up to the final battle, Harry, Ron and Hermione did go out and search for the Horcruxes. It was only in February that they had been captured and escaped from Malfoy Manor.

          Dobby was able to get everyone out, but Harry did not manage to apparate with them. It was the big hairy beast known as Greyback who snatched him up and saved him before the pain took his consciousness from him. Harry had later woken in the Forbidden Forest with Severus Snape kneeling over him. He tried to bolt, but Greyback held him down. He learned the truth about the previous year. The three planned the end of Voldemort.

          When the final battle hit, Harry had already taken care of the diadem. The last step was Nagini. Neville took care of that and Harry had removed Tom from himself with Severus’s Occulmency skills. It only took one swipe of Harry’s wand for the halfblood to fall. Greyback’s pack offered a great deal of help that kept casualties to a minimum.   

          Now it is five years later, and though many still do not trust werewolves, they were beginning to have rights. This was really only possible through Harry Potter. Harry had a godfather and a godson that he needed to protect.

          Fenrir Greyback now had to keep strict control of his pack, and register all members. It was also at this time that Remus was suggested to represent the werewolf community to the wizarding world. With Remus becoming their representative, many werewolves came in and out of Grimmauld Place. Harry did not mind because to him they were the same as anyone else. Some were bad, some were good, and their being werewolves did not dictate this. Harry had offered Fenrir a permanent room because he spent so much time conversing with Remus. It is about the time that family rights of werewolves made it to the Wizengamot desks that this story takes place. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first official chapter. They are all going to be on the short side because I suck at writing something long. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing this fanfiction. It is purely for my enjoyment and to expand my writing skills.

Harry was currently watching Teddy while Remus was meeting with a couple Wizengamot members. It was getting late in the evening and Harry had just put Teddy down, when he heard the floo activate. He expected to see Remus when he headed down the stairs, but got a true shock. There in front of the fireplace stood Fenrir Greyback with a young boy, groping each other up. Harry stumbled back into a chair and when Fenrir caught his eyes, he dashed.

Harry shut and locked his door, before hiding in his bed. He was mortified. Ginny tried to get Harry interested many times. Eventually they decided that Harry thought of her too much like a sister. This though completely changed that theory. Harry Potter had a raging hard-on courtesy of Fenrir Greyback, a MAN! 

Fenrir was lost as to what just happened. All he knows is that Harry’s arousal spiked before he disappeared. The young thing that was accompanying him was quickly hustled out. Fenrir then went upstairs, checking on Teddy before walking up to Harry’s room. Fenrir knocked, but it seemed Harry wanted to be left alone. “I am sorry about that. I had no right to bring a stranger here,” Fenrir apologized through the door. He turned and headed to his room.

“I never said you couldn’t have people over,” Harry stated as he cracked open the door.

Fenrir slowly turned around to see Harry’s very red, embarrassed face. “I still shouldn’t bring those kind of guests. I just thought no one would be awake this late.”

Harry gave a shy smile. “I really don’t mind. It was just not what I had been expecting.” Harry looked at the floor, unable to look Fenrir in the face.

“Is there anything else that you had a problem with Harry?” Harry just blushed deeper and gave a meek no. Fenrir gave a bark of laughter and ruffled Harry’s hair. “You should come clubbing sometime. You’re still young, let yourself have some fun.”

Harry seemed to think about it for a moment. “I may take you up on that offer in the near future.” They said goodnight and headed to bed.

The following morning, Harry was up and had breakfast started when Teddy came running in. Harry caught Teddy as he leapt at him, quickly shifting him to his hip, to continue cooking. With a kiss on Teddy’s cotton candy blue head, Harry asked, “Did you sleep well?”

“Yup, and I dreamed of Daddy in his wolf form again.”

Harry stiffened slightly, but kept on with what he was doing, “Do you like those dreams?”

“Well…Daddy seems to be happier in my dreams then when I see him. I don’t like his medicine, it makes it worse.”

“That because Lupin won’t try to connect with his wolf.” Fenrir answers as he walks through the swinging kitchen door. Harry glances up and gives a morning smile. Fenrir nods back and sits at the table. Once he’s seated Teddy climbs down from Harry, and sits next to Fenrir.

“Moony should work harder to talk to Daddy. Daddy too stubborn.” Fenrir and Harry both laughed at Teddy.

Remus came trudging into the kitchen and stopped, “What’s so funny?”

Harry just laughed harder, “Sit Rem, I’m almost done.”

“Thank you, Harry. I’m not sure how Teddy and I would have gotten on without you.”

“Remus, there is nothing to be thankful for. I’m just sorry Teddy hasn’t had a chance to know Tonks.” Harry was sulking as he placed the food on the table.

Remus went to get up, but Fenrir stopped him. He gave the alpha wolf a look of confusion. Fenrir stood before Harry and looked him in the eyes, “You are not to blame for anyone who died in that war. If you want to take any blame, take it for those that survived. They are here because of you. I saved you because no matter how much you were outnumbered, or out-skilled, you never showed fear. Don’t ruin my sacrifice with that guilt.” Harry just nodded.

“Uncle Harry, I know mommy. She’s in here,” Teddy said with a hand on his chest, “and in all the stories you, Daddy and the Order say.”Harry gave Teddy a sad smile, and lifted him into a strong hug.

“Thank you, honey.” Teddy gave a huge smile, and then went back to his breakfast. Harry took his plate and headed up to his room. Once in his room, Harry sat at his desk.  Harry was working on recording his childhood. Hermione was writing a book on the war, and wanted accurate information for Harry’s biography section. Hermione has also been using Harry for information on Tom Riddle. She felt his history was key to the war as well. Harry did not want pity, but at the same time wanted people to know the truth. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Fenrir talk in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone that has been commenting. I really appreciate the feedback, and I'm happy that people like the story. Here is April's chapter, and just remember that they will be coming out once a month.

         While Harry struggled with his history, Remus and Fenrir took Teddy to the park. Teddy loved to be pushed on the swing, and Remus was happy to do the honors. Remus was watching Fenrir as he stuck out among the muggles, “What was that with Harry this morning?”

         Fenrir stared at the ground. Remus waited and after a few moments, with no answer, he assumed he wouldn’t receive one. “I was caught with my date last night.”

         Remus kept pushing Teddy as he addressed the comment, “How does that affect what happened in the kitchen?”

         “The boy does not know who he is. He was so busy protecting this world, that he skipped a vital part of adolescence. I think he shocked himself last night.”

         “What do you mean?”

         “That boy is not on the straight and narrow, if you know what I mean. He reacted to me and my partner, and ran like hell from it.”

         Remus thought it over for a moment. “I knew he broke it off with Ginny, but they just thought it was because he thought of her as a sister. Are you sure?”

         “Lupin, that boy was _aroused_. By ME! The big scary child eating werewolf,” Fenrir whispered harshly. Remus blushed. “I have to go back to the pack for a while. They aren’t happy with how ‘human’ I’ve been behaving.” Fenrir continued. “I’ll be back, and when I do I will be taking the boy out.” Remus opened his mouth to speak, but Fenrir cut him off. “Talk with him. Get him to at least admit that he’s attracted to men.”

         Remus looked at Fenrir for a long moment, “The friend you brought home…didn’t happen to be early 20’s with black hair…?” Fenrir nodded and Remus had to hide a smile.

         “What does that have to do with anything?” Fenrir was not sure how his bed partners played a role in Potter’s sexuality.

         “Nothing, I was just curious. What do you plan to do when you return?”

         “I plan to take him out to the club I was at last night. There is variety there, and he won’t feel embarrassed to explore. Plus the club has a great privacy policy.

         Remus nodded. “I will speak with Harry.” He turned to Teddy, “honey, it’s time to head back for lunch.” The three entered Grimmauld to the smell of beef. Once in the kitchen they realized Harry had made beef stew with carrots, potatoes, onions and plenty of beef and broth. Fenrir quickly gathered up a large helping, and dug in at the table, moaning with joy.

         Harry laughed at him. “Enjoying Yourself?”

         Fenrir just glared at him, “I’m really gonna miss this; You should come cook for the pack.”

         What do you mean, miss?”

         “I have to go back to the pack. Lupin has everything under control in the wizarding world.”

         Harry quickly turned back to the stew, and ignored them. When he made up his bowl, he sat by Teddy. Remus looked carefully at Harry’s reaction, but continued with his meal. After dinner, Harry went upstairs to put Teddy in his bath. Remus talked with Fenrir about the current politics. “They believe that are children will be too violent.”

         “But isn’t Teddy a good enough example,” Fenrir answered.

         “I feel guilty, but I have been pushing my son as evidence. They think that Harry’s magic keeps him in line. Like my son’s possible inner wolf has claimed Harry as its Alpha.”

         “You can tell they have no idea how wolves operate,” Fenrir growled out.

         “I feel that creating a more human like atmosphere in the pack will push to a more accepting view,” Remus said.

         “That is hard to do with our wolves. I told you we keep hunting to the full moon, and only attack deer and other such animals.” Fenrir paced slightly. “The pack cannot become anymore ‘humanized’ as they call it. The pack will be creating a more village like settlement. I’m hoping to convince them when I arrive tonight.”

         Remus thought that over and replied, “That should be fine as a first step. I know that our wolves prefer a close knit way. I would recommend a meeting hall. It would be great for nights when the wolf is strong. You could have furs set up to sleep with and have all the meals there as well.”

         Fenrir agreed easily with that. “I will be starting construction in our forest this week. We did relocate to only 200 miles from here.”

          “When was that?” Remus asked.

          “Before I came back to visit this time,” Fenrir stated.

          “Why? I thought the pack preferred farther away to avoid temptation.”

          “I have done a good job as Alpha, and their wolves have become dependent on my approval. As for why: my wolf sees those here as extended packmates. I am your sire after all.”

          Remus shrugged.”Of course we see you as family. Harry won’t even let Ron and Hermione have free access to the house at all times. I don’t even think he has noticed though.”

          “Haven’t noticed what, Remus?” came Harry’s voice from the doorway.

          “Harry, I thought you were with Teddy.”

          “He is in bed. He wants Daddy to come tuck him in. He may want a story as well.” Remus quickly scurried out the door and up the stairs. “What were you talking about?”

          “Politics, and what has been happening with the pack.”

          “I notice only Davin and Scarman have ever visited. When will I get to meet the rest of your pack?”

          Fenrir did not expect this. “You would like to visit my pack?”

          “Of course. I need to know the people I fight for; know what they think of me…”

          “I have a lot to do with the pack in the next weeks, but maybe after my plans are complete you can visit.” Harry smiled at Fenrir. “You will be more comfortable then.”

          “Why would I not now?” Harry questioned.

          “We all shave a cave, with sectioned groups of furs. It’s not like a bed, and there's no privacy.”

          “I wish to understand how you live now, before wizards irreparably change you.”

          “In two weeks then, but you have to promise me something.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Go to a club with me. I promise no one will be able to say you were there, or who you were with.” Fenrir gave Harry an almost pleading look.

          “Fine, but promise I only come home with you.” Fenrir smirked and nodded his acceptance of this. Harry blushed. 

          “I must head back now. I will see you when I get a chance to come back.” Harry just nodded back at Fenrir and wished him a safe trip. As Fenrir left, Harry shut the door behind him.

          Harry stood with his forehead resting on the door for who knows how long. He simple argued with himself over how much it affected him for Fenrir to be gone. When he finally turned from the door, he spotted Remus on the last step, leaning on the railing. “How long have you been there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's some more interaction between Fenrir and Harry that everyone has been craving. For the next chapter, Remus is going to have his talk with Harry and Fenrir will be absent. Promise it won't be for too long.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Remus have a long talk about Harry's future.

          “Long enough to know Fenrir did not just leave.” Harry blushed and tried to maneuver around Remus. “Harry we should sit down and talk. I’ve been so busy lately we never talk anymore.” Harry shrugged and followed Remus into the library. “What did you want to discuss?”

          “Well Harry, I noticed that you spend a great deal of your time with Teddy. Do you ever want to go out, settle down, start a family of your own?”

         “Remus, I am not ready for that yet. I thought I was ready to do all that with Ginny, and…it just didn’t work. I don’t know if I will ever find someone that loves me for me, that I love back.” Harry looked into the fire. “I’m not normal, Moony. My family consists of werewolves, I head two noble houses, and carry the blood of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Girls that do look past my connection to the creature laws, only see a man with a title and money.” Harry gripped his hair and started to pace.

         Remus tried to calm Harry by pulling him into a hug, “Harry, don’t let it upset you. You will find someone eventually. Remus paused before continuing, “You don’t always have to be in charge, Harry. You can find someone to care for you instead.”

         Harry sniffled and raised his head to look up at Remus. “What do you mean, Rem?”

         “Did you know why I really didn’t want to start seeing Tonks after she confessed?”

         “You were still grieving for your last best friend. You are the only Marauder left,” Harry answered.

         “That was not the only reason I grieved.” Remus debated, but …decided he had to let Harry know this. “Tonks never knew what I am about to tell you. No one else alive knows this.”

         “Remus, you don’t have to share.”

         “Harry, I feel this is important for you. You have to trust yourself, and be who you are.”

         “What is this all about?”

         “Harry when we lost Sirius,” Harry winced at the name. “I also lost the only lover I ever had. We loved each other; I still love him.” Remus looked down at Harry, who was gaping at him. “My love for Tonks was real, but it never reached the intensity of what I had with Sirius.”

         Harry took a moment before responding to what Remus had said. “Why didn’t you ever tell anyone? Did you think they would hate you?”

         “Of course not, Harry. Both your parents knew as well as most of the early Order members. There was nothing wrong with our being men, but in public I was not just a man; I was a werewolf.” Remus just waited for Harry to put his thoughts together.

         “So there is nothing wrong with same-sex couples in the wizarding world…?”

         “No, Harry. Your paternal grandfathers are proof of that.” Remus quickly added, “Which reminds me. Have you looked at the Potter Tapestry at all?”

         Harry shook his head no, “But I still have a biological grandmother, correct?”

         “No, Harry. There are some wizards that have enough magic to create a life from them and their partner. It does work better when a bond is in place. There are also potions to push a wizards magic to do this. Females’ magic can simple pull the eggs from each other and combine them together.”

         “Wow. I didn’t realize how far magic could go to make us comfortable in life.”

         “Magic is our gift from Gaia. As long as we protect her, and don’t take advantage, she continues to provide for us.”

         “So, I could choose to be with another man? No longer have to be the one relied on, or expected to lead. I can just enjoy being cared for and loved?”

         “Yes. Harry, if you would prefer to search out another man’s company, that is a completely acceptable choice.” Harry smiled and hugged Remus tightly. They sat together on the sofa for a couple hours, until Harry could barely keep his eyes open. “Head to bed Harry, and don’t worry about breakfast tomorrow; I’ll handle it.”

         Harry accepted and head out the room. He turned at the door, “Thank you, Moony. I think I have a lot to debate over, but I believe the real Harry is going clubbing in two weeks.” Harry went to bed that night with a huge smile on his face and a silver haired man on his mind.

         Over the next two weeks, Harry’s mind was constantly occupied. He did spend the end of the first in the cellar, watching over Moony through the full moon.  Harry mastered his animagus form three years previous. He forms was a beautiful, snow white lynx with black spotted ears. Unlike a normal lynx though he had two tails and could change his size to equal that of a grown hippogriff. He keeps Moony distracted well into the morning on each of the three nights. This time though showed Harry and Remus what Teddy’s future would be. Each found Teddy curled at the basement door, whimpering like a small cub separated from his mother.

         The second week was spent distracted because Remus was working almost all day and half the nights. Harry spent a lot of time with Teddy, and barely had any time to work on the biography information, let alone think about Fenrir and the things that Remus discussed with him that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is out a little late this month. I'm sorry about that. I graduated college this past weekend, and it was a very busy time for me. I will continue to post new chapters once a month and try to write some more. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry final has his own talk with Remus about Teddy.....

          Teddy was still sleeping late this morning, and Harry decided to have a serious discussion with Remus. “Remus?”

          Remus looked up from the Daily Prophet, “Yes?”

          “Two weeks ago, you sat down and have me a life changing talk,” Harry started. “I believe it’s my turn to give one to you.”

          “What do you feel is so important, Harry?”

          Harry took a moment to bring their breakfast to the table, and sitting down. Then he launched into his opinion. “I think that you should stop taking the wolfsbane.” Remus tried to interject, but Harry would not let him, “Let me finish before you go throwing it aside. The wolfsbane is not making it easier on you. Moony is fighting more now than ever.” Harry paused to view Remus’s face. “Moony is lonely, and he doesn’t understand why he can’t be with his cub.”

          “Harry, I can’t let Moony have full control. He could hurt you!”

          “Moony would never hurt me. He sees me as pack and the caregiver to his cub.” Harry debated for half a second before adding, “and another thing—You will never poison Teddy with that damn potion!” At this Harry stood up.

          “There will not be a need for that. Teddy is normal.”

          “Remus, we both saw his reaction to the full moon this month. The wolf is manifesting, and I will remove him from your care before I ever let you put that shit down his throat!!” Harry was throwing his hands through the air as he talked.

          “You are not his father, and if he does change I will make sure the wolf is suppressed!”

          “Remus, no one would side against Harry Potter. If I have to take Teddy away from you, I will.”

          Remus growled at Harry and gritted his teeth. “He is my cub!”

          “Not when you endanger his life! I may not have biologically provided for Teddy, but that child is just as much mine.

          Harry started to get nervous. Maybe it was still too close to the full moon because Remus’s eyes had gone yellow and his grip on the table created dents. Remus looked like he wanted to tear apart Harry. “You think it over, but your ease to anger shows that you are not connected enough to control Moony.” Harry turned to leave and the next minutes were a blur. Harry heard Remus growl, and as he half turned Remus was already leaping at him.

 

Cliffhanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so terrible short. I've been really busy trying to find a job......hope you all enjoyed


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because chapter 4 wasn't exactly all the long, here's the rest of it plus chapter 5. I know this is sooner than I normally post, but think of it as a thank you gift for those that are continuing to support my work despite how bad I think it is.

Chapter 4 cont.

          The door flew open, and another person pushed Harry to the floor and took Remus’ attack. Harry just huddled down, waiting for the sounds of fighting to stop.

          Harry did lift his head when a whimper that sounded very much like Moony was heard. The scene that greeted Harry was Remus belly up and neck exposed. Fenrir was just finishing nip to Remus’ neck. Harry knew that this act made Remus an official member of the Alpha’s pack. Remus slowly stood, never looking Fenrir in the eyes.Head bowed Remus did not move. “Fenrir?” Harry hadn’t even known the wolf had arrived back.

          “Are you okay, Harry?” Fenrir did not look at Harry while he asked, his eyes staring on Remus.

          “Yes. I angered him. I shouldn’t have made the threat.” Harry tried to explain the situation.

          “I heard it all, Harry. This had nothing to do with Moony. Moony trust Teddy with you, it’s Remus who doesn’t.”

          Remus’ head shot up, “I trust Harry with Teddy’s life. He would never…”

          “Silence.” Fenrir cut in and Remus immediately obeyed. “Your heart knows it, Moony knows it, but that mind of yours, Remus, can’t trust.” Fenrir sighed. “You have to stop taking wolfsbane. You will also spend all of the future full moons with the pack.”

          “What if Moony…”

          “As an Alpha, I still have control, and I will keep Moony in line. The more you embrace Moony, the less you need to control.” Remus stayed silent. “Go where you need to Remus, but be home by 9 tonight. Harry won’t be able to watch Teddy.”

          Remus quickly left, leaving Harry alone with Fenrir. Fenrir walked over to Harry and held his hand out. It was in that moment that Harry realized he was still on the floor. He blushed and accepted the outstretched hand. Once on his feet, Fenrir gave him a thorough inspection. His hands passed over Harry’s body, and Harry started to react. He flushed again, and pushed the hands away, “I’m fine, Fenrir. You’re the only one who touched me.”

          Fenrir smirked, and then asked, “Would you really take the pup away from him?”

          Harry huffed and crossed his arms, “That poor child is gonna start changing with the full moon, and unlike Remus, he will probably love it. It will be another thing in common with his Daddy. I will not let Remus break that bond!”

          At this Fenrir smiled, “I believe we found a great individual to fight for our rights in you. Are you gonna be ready for tonight?”

          “I can find something. Teddy and I are going to Diagon Alley today.”

          “Do you need an escort?”

          “Of course you can come. Teddy will enjoy looking over the crowd from your shoulders.”

          “Yay!” Teddy shouted from the door. “I’ll be taller than everyone.”

          Harry laughed. “Both of you eat and I’ll pick out what this squirt is gonna wear.”

          Teddy’s hair went green at the mention of clothes. “Does Teddy want to wear the green jumper with the dragon?” Harry asked. Teddy gave a beaming smile. “I’ll be right back down.”

          Harry quickly picked out Teddy’s outfit and set it on the bed. He went to his room to change into something for a day out. He wore a pair of black jeans that were snug at the top, but straight leg and lose towards the bottom. He puts on a white undershirt and a green button up. he pulled on his trainers before exiting his room. In the hall, he went to the stairs and yelled down, “teddy, come up and get dressed.”

 

Chapter 5

 

          Harry heard Teddy before he saw him. Teddy darted past Harry towards his room. Harry followed with a small laugh. Harry helped Teddy dress and then sat him on the bed to tie his trainers. “All done champ.” Teddy bounced out the room and down the stairs as Harry followed. Fenrir was waiting in the foyer, both Harry and Teddy’s cloaks in hand. Harry took them with a small ‘thank you.’ Once ready they head to the floo.

          Fenrir had gone first followed by Harry with Teddy. At the Leaky Cauldron, Fenrir was ready when Harry fell out of the fireplace. Teddy giggled as Harry cursed, “I will never be graceful with the floo network.” Fenrir chuckled and kept his arm around Harry. Harry opened the Alley and the first planned stop was Weasleys’ Wizard Weezes. Teddy’s hair jumped colors as they got closer to the shop eventually it stopped at Weasley Red as they entered.

          “Teddy!” was shouted over the crowd by George. The twins were always easy to tell apart for Harry, but now everyone could. Every time Harry saw George’s lack of ear, he was overcome with guilt. George had lost that ear protecting Harry, and he will never let that debt go.

          Fenrir pulled Harry close, and whispered in his ear, “Would you have done the same?” Harry’s eyes widened and he quickly nodded his head. “Then there is no guilt. It was familial obligation that he was more than happy to do.”

          Harry again nodded and turned back to the crowd, watching Teddy enraptured over the new WWW product. George seemed very attached to Teddy, well Fred too. The boy already showed signs of becoming just like the twins. Harry sighed, thinking of the next Marauder that will be entering Hogwarts.

          “Hey Harry,” Fred greeted throwing his arm across Harry’s shoulders.

          “Ello Fred. Do you mind watching Teddy for a bit? I have to go shopping for a night out.”

          “Of course not. Gred and I have much to teach the young grasshopper.” Fred laughed. “Where are you going? We’ve been trying to get you to go out for years, and you always say no.”

          “Fenrir is taking me clubbing. We made a deal and I don’t break my promises.” Harry answered.

          “Gred did you hear that? Our wittle Harry is going clubbing, without us!”

          “Well Forge, we will just have to crash the party, won’t we?” yelled back from where he was showing Teddy the Pygmy Puffs that they recently produced in black with grey spots. The new coloring made them more appealing to males and less feminine girls.

          Fenrir stepped into the conversation, “I can get you in if you want to come. It’s a pretty private club.”

          “Is it the Prongslet Cave?” came from George, and Fenrir nodded. “We can get in real easily, and Harry can too.” With this Fenrir raised his eyebrows. George looked around before leaning towards him, “Forge and I run the club under Harry’s name.”

          Fenrir turned to a blushing Harry. “Yet, you don’t go out?”

          Harry shrugged, “I prefer Teddy’s company, especially after Ginny.”

          Fred grabbed Harry by the arm, dragging him from the store, “I have the perfect outfit in mind.” He paused at the door, “Fenrir play security for a bit!” Fred shot back, and then they were gone.          

* * *

          An hour later Harry was returning with a shopping bag in hand and Fred’s face covered in a huge grin. Harry was grumbling, “I could have bought my own clothes, Fred.”

          “Harry, I wouldn’t be able to buy clothes without you, so just stop complaining. Now…is there anyone we’re looking to impress with this ensemble?” Harry blushed. “I knew it! You’ve finally gotten a real crush.”

          “Shut up!” Harry shouted, and Fred’s grin widened, if that was even possible.

          Just as they entered WWW, Fred leaned in real close. He placed one hand on the small of Harry’s back, and the other cupped around his ear. Out of the corner of his eye, Fred saw the big werewolf tense. He put on a small smirk and whispered, lower than even Fenrir could hear, “Is it Fenrir? Have you been thinking of that big, strong alpha taking…care of your problems?” Harry blushed beet red and sputtered. Fred let out a barking laugh and patted Harry’s shoulder, “It’s okay Harry. You’re just so innocent, I can’t help myself.”

          Harry glared, "Teddy!” When Teddy came running, his arms were full of candy and tricks. “It’s time to leave. I’m sure you want to stop for lunch before heading back to Grimmauld.” Teddy nodded and Harry shrank his stuff down and placed it in his bag.

          George stopped them before they left, “We’ll be at your place at 9 tonight.”

          They had a small meal at Rosa Lee Teabag followed by desert at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour and then headed home.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir finally takes Harry out to the club.

          After dinner, Remus took care of Teddy while Harry got ready to go out. He showered and attempted to tame his hair before dressing. Fred had bought Harry a black button down with a cobra design on the back. Under that shirt Harry had on a dark blue tank, and he wore the shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. The pants he wore were normal muggle faded jeans, and his new sneakers were black and silver.

          Harry was very nervous, but left his room anyway. He stopped and gave Teddy a kiss goodnight, before heading down the stairs. In the kitchen, Fred and George were already there with a guest. Draco Malfoy was dressed like his typical self and sat very close to George. Fenrir stood by the entrance Harry just came through. “Hello Malfoy.”

          “Potter, it’s nice to see you again.”

          “The same here. How is your mother?”

          “She is doing well. When the boys invited me out, I did not expect you to be coming.”

          “Fenrir felt it was time ‘I act my age’.”Harry had tilted his head slightly towards the big man. “He and Remus feel I need to start living my own life.” Fenrir grunted and crossed his arms. “I assume that means the wolf is ready to go?” Fenrir simple reached out, grabbed Harry’s arm, and pulled him out the door. Once outsided he disapparated them. At the club, Harry was awed by the line out front. “Are we even going to be able to get in?”

          “Of course, or did you forget you own the joint?”George answered from behind him.

          “What do you mean OWNER?!” Draco whispered harshly.

          “George and Fred run this place for me. I really don’t pay much attention to it.” Harry answered.

          Fred led the way to the entrance, and once there the bouncer let them right in. “Welcome to Prongslet's Cave.”

          As they entered their ears were assaulted by loud music. Lights were flashing and all sorts of individuals covered the dance floor. There was a wraparound balcony that overlooked the dancing. The bar was up on the balcony and there were some booths and tables scattered around.

          Harry leaned over to George, “The place has a great set up. I like walking in over the dance floor.”

          George grinned widely at the approval, “Thanks. I’ll see you later though. This blonde,” He emphasized by dragging Draco close, “needs to be on the dance floor.” Then those two were gone.

          “I’ll be looking for some girl to get along with.” Fred stated as he headed down as well.

          Harry turned to Fenrir, “Do you have someone you’re meeting?”

          “No, I’m here to make sure you have a good time.” Fenrir answered. “Why don’t we get you a drink?” Harry nodded and they headed for the bar. There, Fenrir got them both a shot of firewhiskey and then they both got a Corona. Harry was unsure at first. “It’s an American muggle beer. You’ll like it.”

          And he did like the drink. Harry drank the beer slowly as he leaned on the railing. He watched Draco against George and thoroughly enjoyed the view. Harry blushed as he reacted to the two.

          Fenrir came up behind him, and whispered in his ear, “Do you want to join them?” Harry tensed for a moment, and then gave a affirmative motion. He threw back the rest of his bottle, and when he placed it down, it disappeared.

          “You’re coming,” Harry announced as he grabbed Fenrir’s hand and pulled him along. They squeezed between many until he was right in front of Draco. Draco stared Harry for a second before smiling brightly.

          “It’s good to see you down here. Now start wiggling that arse.” Draco tried to pull Harry close, but George growled. “I’m just trying to have fun.” He pouted, “Not like I’m going to bring him home.” George whispered something right into his ear and an ‘Oh’ look crossed his face. “I guess you’ll have to dance with your own partner Potter.” And he turned to face George.

          Harry turned around and came face to chest with Fenrir. “Um…did you want to dance?” he asked, looking up at Fenrir.

          Fenrir did not answer verbally, but simply wrapped his arm around Harry and grinded his hips forward. Harry blushed, but turned to face Draco again. Harry melted back into Fenrir’s movements and gave himself over to the music. Many tried to cut in throughout the night, but each time he fluttered out of their arms and back into Fenrir’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that it's short, but I haven't really had a lot of time to work on it. I only have one more chapter pre-written, so the time between chapters might slow down. Hopefully I can get back into the vibe of the story and get you something great. Please let me know what you think or some ideas....


	8. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!

I am truly sorry to everyone that has been following my story about my lack of update last month. I was on a trip last month and then was moving....so i really didn't have the time to get online to post the next chapter. Also my new place does not have internet yet.

The other reason behind a lack of chapter is that my computer has finally decided that it has had enough of my torturing and is ready to give out. None of my microsoft produces are functioning, including Word. That means that I cannot access my story and have to start writing the story again from where the last chapter left off. I know I should have backed everything up, but i seem to have misplaced all my USB flashdrives. 

I will try to keep everybody updated on my progress, hopefully I can find a way to recover what I have already written.


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally gives into the tension that has formed between him and Fenrir.

          Eventually at around two in the morning, Harry pulled off the floor, leaning against the wall. Fenrir followed, leaning on his forearm on the wall above Harry’s head. “I think I’m ready to head home,” Harry panted.

  
          “Well, Fred already left…did you want to say goodbye to George and Draco?” Fenrir leaned closer to make sure Harry heard. Harry looked up to answer, but stopped when he realized how close they were. Harry’s eyes strayed to Fenrir’s lips and he licked his own.

  
          “I…” Harry gulped and licked his lips again. Fenrir growled and ducked down to be hairs breath from Harry’s lips. He waited waited, wanting it to be Harry’s choice. Fenrir did not have to wait long: Harry reached his arms up around Fenrir and yanked the big man the last bit. Their lips melded together and Harry instantly moaned as Fenrir nibbled his bottom lip. Harry opened up and allowed Fenrir to dominate his mouth. Harry pulled away, “I want to leave NOW!” Fenrir smirked and quickly pulled them up the stairs and into a back room. In there was about 10 fireplaces and they went through the first calling out “12 Grimmauld Place.”

  
          In Grimmauld’s library, Harry found himself quickly pushed against the back of the couch with Fenrir devouring his mouth. He moaned into the large man’s mouth, but pulled away. “We have to go to the bedroom, before continuing,” he panted out. Fenrir grunted but pulled away. Less than 3 seconds later found Harry thrown over Fenrir’s shoulders. The man was up the stairs and at Harry’s bedroom, before he could even blink. Harry had to open the door because the wards were only keyed into his magical signature.

  
          Fenrir quickly shut the door behind them. Harry found himself thrown onto the bed, followed by the aggressive Fenrir. Fenrir at once started with the removal of clothing, kissing every inch of Harry that was revealed. Harry’s hands found their way into Fenrir’s silver strands. As Fenrir reached Harry’s abdomen, he swirled his tongue in Harry’s belly button. Harry arched up into Fenrir, letting out an animal-like groan.

  
          “Fenrir…Aah.” Harry could not control himself. No matter how many times she tried, Ginny could never make Harry feel this way. Harry became lost in the feelings until a moist   
feeling encountered his backside. He looked up into Fenrir’s eyes.

  
          “You sure about this kid?” Fenrir asked.

  
          Harry tugged him down for a sweet kiss, where their lips barely touched. “I want nothing else more than you right now.”

  
          The wolf growled out something close to ‘mine’ before claiming Harry’s mouth roughly. As his tongue plunged into Harry’s mouth, his slick finger started to push into his entrance. Fenrir tried to take it slowly, but Harry was impatient.

          “I’m not a girl, just get on with it!” Harry almost shouted. Fenrir quickly removed his fingers and lined up with Harry’s winking bud. “Please,” Harry begged, and who was Fenrir to deny him.

  
          Fenrir pushed in and paused after the head, knowing Harry would need to adjust. After a moment he inserted a little more, and pulled back out. Each time he would push back in, another inch would be added, until all nine inches was engulfed. Harry’s face was screwed up as he panted. Fenrir just waited, knowing it was Harry’s first time.

  
          Harry was panicing. He never thought it could hurt so much. What the hell was Fenrir thinking shoving something that BIG inside him? Harry just gritted his teeth.

  
          “It will get better, Harry. I promise.” The wolf was not sure how much longer he could wait. The green-eyed beauty was so tight, and looked delectable below him.

  
          Harry started to relax, and moved his hips slightly. Fenrir took this as a sign and slowly started to thrust in and out. He kept shifting his hips, until harry let out a keening sound. “Jackpot.” Fenrir whispered. He started aiming for the same spot over and over again.

  
          Harry moaned, “What…what was that?...Ah.”

  
          “That wonderful bundle of nerves is your prostate.” Fenrir increased the tempo as Harry’s reactions did. Harry started clinging to Fenrir’s neck. The wolf wrapped Harry’s legs around his waist, and sat up. With Harry seated in his lap, Fenrir reached just a bit deeper into him. Fenrir had a hold of Harry’s hips, helping him to bounce up and down.

  
          “Fen…rir…I’m gonna…” Harry groaned as Fenrir kept slamming him down.

  
          “Just let it all go, Harry.” Fenrir leaned closer and nibbled on Harry’s earlobe. “Cum for me.” Harry arched back and screamed Fenrir’s name as he came all over their stomaches. Fenrir pushed Harry back on the bed, his trust becoming frantic. It took less than a minute and Fenrir came in Harry, growling “mine” into his neck.

  
          Harry was panting and covered in sweat as Fenrir collapsed onto him. He gasped out “yours” into Fenrir’s hair, and by the tightening of Fenrir’s arms, Hary could tell the wolf   
agreed.   
          Fenrir moved to the side and Harry curled into him. Harry groaned though as some of Fenrir’s cum leaked out. “Eww…I don’t think I will ever get used to that.” Fenrir chuckled at Harry. Harry waved his hand and the sheets came up from the end of the bed over them.

  
          “Did you enjoy yourself?” Fenrir asked. Harry blushed and buried his face in Fenrir’s armpit. He mumbled something unintelligible. “What was that, Green eyes?”

  
          Harry pulled back, “That’s the only time I’ve enjoyed it.” His face was beet red, and he put it right back into Fenrir’s side. The man pulled him over more, so his body half covered Fenrir’s chest and one of his legs curled around the wolf’s hip.

  
          “Sleep little one,” was all that needed to be said, and Harry was in Morpheus’ arms. Fenrir soon followed, his arms possessively cradling Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Harry and Fenrir have had sex now, but what happens next??? Do they just keep with the physical or do they become more than that??? 
> 
> I will try to write when I can, but leaving in a two bedroom apartment with two other adults and three kids leaves a lot less time for writing or inspiration. I am trying and using a cloud website to save my progress. 
> 
> I'm looking forward to hearing what you all think.
> 
> \--LS


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a typical morning for Harry.

          The next morning, a worried Teddy slowly slipped into Harry’s room. Hair the colors of purple and black inched over the edge of the bed. Once spotting Uncle Harry, the hair went to cotton candy pink and flew, with the body of a four year old attached, onto Harry’s stomach.

          “Ow…Teddy today is not the morning to crush Uncle Harry.” Harry groaned and quickly glanced at the other occupant of the bed. The wolf was still fast asleep barely covered by the sheet. Hugging Teddy good morning, he reached out and tugged the sheet up to Fenrir’s chest.

          “But Uncle Harry, no one made breakfast!” Teddy whined.

          Harry set Teddy on the floor. “I’ll be down as soon as I get dressed. Fenrir is sleeping, and we don’t want to wake the grouch.”

          “Who you calling a grouch?” Teddy laughed as Harry was yanked back by Fenrir. Harry squeaked and tried to remove Fenrir’s hands.

          “Fenrirrr…let me goooo.”Fenrir just smirked and nibbled on Harry’s neck. Harry groaned, “Teddy go wake Daddy up.” The boy nodded and ran out the room.  
“Well, he seems to be very lively today.” Fenrir stated as he kissed up Harry’s neck, blowing air along the moist skin.

          Harry moaned and leaned further into the big man. “I have to head downstairs…” he trailed off as he turned and kissed Fenrir heatedly. “…so you are gonna have to be a good boy, and wait ‘til later.” Harry tapped the beast on the stomach and jumped from the bed. Once on his feet, Harry winced realizing that maybe jumping hadn’t been the best idea.

          Fenrir noticed Harry’s pained look, “Are you okay? Was I too hard on you last night?”

          Harry limped over to his closet, “I’m a little sore, but I greatly enjoyed last night.” Harry gave Fenrir a heated look over his shoulder, as he reached down for his wand.

          Fenrir felt a cleansing charm run across his skin and watched Harry dress.

          “Are you going to come with?”

          Fenrir grunted and then stepped out of bed. He found his clothes from the night before and pulled them on. Once dressed he wrapped Harry up in his arm, giving him a proper ‘good morning’ kiss.

          As they eased out of the kiss, Harry smiled up at the man, “Let’s go piss Remy off now.” Harry then skipped out the room, pulling the big wolf along.

          They entered to find a half asleep Remus stirring together some form of pancake mix. “Remus…what is that?” It was really clumpy and dry looking.

          Remus startled out of his dazed state and looked down at the mix, “Fuck!? He exclaimed. Teddy giggled from his seat at the table. Remus dumped the poor excuse for pancake batter into the trash.

          Harry decided not to tease the wolf. “Here. I’ll make breakfast while you interrogate my new boyfriend,” nodding to the Alpha wolf settling into a chair at the table.

          “I prefer the term lover.” Fenrir smirked at Harry.

          “What’s a lover, Daddy?” Teddy questioned.

          “A lover is a boyfriend that gets to spend the night. You’re not allowed to have one until you’re at least 30.” Remus answered while glaring at Fenrir.

          Fenrir just shrugged, and leaned back in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while. I am having a bit of writers block, and my computer is still out of commission. I will hopefully start back with regular postings sometime this summer.
> 
> Let me know what you all think!!!!


	11. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some political discussions and a visit from a our favorite bushy haired Gryffindor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this a bit longer than usual because I owe those that have been patiently waiting for an update. I also don't have a beta, so there may be errors that I overlooked. Sorry. I did it pretty hastily. Enjoy!!

Harry smiled while mixing together some proper pancake mix, adding in some bananas to the batter. He focused on his task while the two wolves discussed the topic of Remus' most recent meeting. 

"They want me to perform house inspections randomly to see how werewolf children are being raised and how they adapt to stressful situations," Remus told Fenrir.

"I can understand if they only worry about how they react under stess. We ourselves can be controlled by our wolf when we see something or someone as a threat. With kids, even if they are not threatened, they can become afraid and their wolf would respond to that fear," Fenrir agreed. "It's just the idea that they will be overall more violent on an everyday basis that pisses me off."

"Luckily, after further discussion that does not seem to be the case. They worry how they would react in public if they became lost, or if another child took their toy. Would they lash simple as a scared child or as a vicious creature," Remus explained.

Harry had turned to the table and started plating the pancakes. "I have seen Teddy on a playdate or two where Victoria stole his favorite stuffed animal, Siri, from him. The first time he knocked her on the ground and took it back," Harry chimed in. "I yelled at him for it. He cried that it was his toy and that he didn't have to share it. I let him know that it is okay if he does not want to share that particular toy with her, it was special, but that he does have to share his other toys with her.

He went back over and apoligized with a hug. He told her that Siri was his special friend and no one else's, and then handed her his toy train, telling her she could play with that." Harry sat down next to Fenrir.

"You never told me about that, Harry," Remus said. 

"I did not find it all that important. Teddy was two and it was his first real playdate with someone at the house. He acted like any child acts when someone else wants their favorite toy. The next time Victoria was over Teddy was playing with a toy broom and she snatched right from him. He did not react as he did with Siri, but moved onto another toy. Of course, Fleur repirmanded Victoria about her behavior, but Teddy was fine with it. He still will not let anyone but you or me touch Siri." Harry finished. 

"That's not true, Harry," Teddy exclaimed. "I let Fenrir hold him when he put me to bed once."

Harry turned to Fenrir with an eyebrow raised. 

"Are you talking about that black dog?" When Teddy nodded, he continued, "I asked him why he always slept with the thing. He said it was Uncle Harry's a long time ago and that it was a gift from someone important, and he had to keep it safe."

Harry went and gave Teddy a big bear hug. "Thank you, Teddy. You've done a good job keeping Siri safe for me, and when you're older I will tell you all about that important person." Teddy just smiled up at Harry when he pulled away. 

"Well Teddy has a Harry with him all the time, but other werewolf offspring do not have that kind of supervision," Remus added. "That's why the wizenmagot wants to do these inspections."

"I don't think it will hurt our case to let them, they might even see that group raised children are even better at controlling themselves. In a pack, the chidren are supervised by the subs while they go about the everyday tasks. The children learn at a young age that when you work together things get done faster and everything is shared in a pack, nothing really belongs to a single individual." Fenrir concluded. "Can you try and hold off their first visit to the pack for about a week though. I want to get the hall finishd first."

Remus agreed with that. "I put forth a little resistance so they think it will help them more than us to have the inspections. If they think its in our benefit, they might drop the idea entirely."

After breakfast, Remus had to head out for a meeting. This left Harry and Fenrir with Teddy. "you can play in your room for an hour Teddy, but then we'll work on your letters and numbers for a bit." Teddy pouted but agreed before going upstairs.

Harry and Fenrir went to the library and sat on the couch. Fenrir made sure to pull Harry close to his side, with his arm around his waist. "Are you still sore?"

"Not really. I've had worse," Harry answered. "When are we going to visit the pack? I need to know, so I can make arrangements for Andromeda to watch Teddy during the days."

"I was originally planing to stay a week, but with the inspections, I might head back first thing in the morning," Fenrir reasoned. 

Harry nodded. "I'll owl her this afternoon, and let her know. She hasn't seen Teddy in a while. Is there anything you think I should pack?"

"Just the usual. There's no running water, think of it a bit like camping." Fenrir laughed.

"So clothes, a toothbrush, and condoms," Harry giggled. 

Fenrir growled as he pushed Harry back on the sofa. Harry's giggles turned to moans as Fenrir kissed down the side of his neck and nibbled on his collarbone. They were interrupted though by the floo flaring to life. Both men sat up, and Harry saw Hermione's head floating in the fireplace.

"Morning, 'Mione," Harry greeted. 

"Hello, Harry," she answered. "I was wondering how far you had gotten on that biography for me."

"Not as far as I wish I could say. Been pretty busy 'round here. I should be able to get some work done while I visit the pack this week, though." Harry told her. "Did you want to come through? Have some tea?"

"That would be lovely, Harry."

Harry walked over to the fireplace, and placed his wand against the mantle. A moment later he told her to come on over. When Hermione stepped into the library, she did so with much more grace than Harry does.

"I envy you, Hermione. After years, I still can't do that." 

Both Hermione and Fenrir laughed. "Well Harry, I guess you were only meant to be graceful in the sky." She turned to Fenrir, "It is nice to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Weasley," Fenrir said his arms thrown over the back of the couch.

"Please do call me Hermione, and hold that title for Molly."

Harry motioned Hermione to the door before turning to the other man, "Will you be joining us, Fenrir?" 

"No, Harry. I am actually going to run some errands. I should be back in time for supper though," Fenrir answered as he stood from the couch. 

"Alright then." Harry turned to head out the door, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. When he turned, Fenrir tilted his head up for a light kiss.

"See you later," the wolf said before leaving via the floo.

"What was that about?" came Hermione's voice from behind Harry.

Harry jumped and turned to face his best friend of twelve years. "Um...tea first?"

Hermione laughed under her breathe. "Of course Harry, I have a feeling between your news and mine, this might be a long afternoon."

They sat down at the kitchen table once Harry had prepared the tea. "So, what was that new development I witnessed in the library?"

Harry took a sip of his tea. "Please do not say anything to Ron yet. I want to see where this is going to go first. I swear Hermione this only started last night with Fenrir, I did not keep anything from you."

"I know, Harry," she said reaching across the table and giving his hand a sqeeze. "You have never been able to keep anything from me."

Harry smiled at her. "Well, you seem to be able to make more sense of what's going on in my brain better than me most days, anyway." They shared a laugh. 

"So, how did this all start? The beginning Harry, not just last night," she insisted. 

That's exactly what Harry did. He told her about catching Fenrir with some boy in the library, and his little panic attack. Then he explained the conversation he had with Remus. Including the bit about Sirius. 

"I kind of had my suspicions, but then figured when Remus got with Tonks that like us, they just had a unique bond," Hermione rationalized. 

"I thought that as well," Harry shared. "But that talk with Remus really made me start thinking about myself and what I really wanted. So, I agreed to go out to the club last night with Fenrir. Of course, Fred, George and Draco went too."

Hermione listened carefully as Harry explained his emotions and blushed when he mumbled what they did when they came home last night, or this morning actually. "Are you happy, Harry?" she asked when he finished.

"What do you mean, 'Mione?"

"I mean, was last night just about letting go and having some fun, or do you think you are genuinely happy because of the man you spent the night with?"

"I think it has everything to do with him," Harry answered. "I may have only realized that men are an option for me, but if it had not been Fenrir, it would not have been anyone."

Hermione smiled at Harry, "I figured as much, but wanted to make sure. I hope he knows that if he hurts you, no one will ever find a trace of him.

Harry laughed. "So, what was your big news?"

"I haven't been feeling well lately, and I finally went to St. Mungos to find out what was wrong."

"And?" Harry pushed.

"Well...I haven't even told Ron yet. I was planning to do it tonight after a special dinner." She paused, "I'm pregnant."

Harry jumped out of his chair to hug her. "That's great news. I'm so happy for you!"

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "I'm only about six weeks along, but Merlin, Harry, I'm so happy." 

Harry sat back in his seat. "Why haven't you told Ron yet?"

"I actually only found out this morning. Do you think he'll be okay with this? I know me and him talked about kids, but we weren't planning to start for a couple more years."

"I think he'll be over the moon thrilled. He loves you, and this baby is a sign of that love that binds you together. You two will be great parents."

"I did not realize how stressed I was until just now, Thank you." Hermione hugged Harry. "I think I changed my mind," she said standing up. "I'm going to go surprise him at work."

Harry smiled and saw Hermione to the floo wih one more congratulatory hug. 

After Hermione left, Harry sent Andromeda's letter and went to get Teddy from his room. They spent the afternoon in the kitchen doing lessons and ate lunch. Andromeda's answer came at the same time as Remus returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Sorry that there wasn't more interaction between Harry and Fenrir this chapter. I am trying to figure out exactly where I want to take this story. The next chapter will be Harry's visit with the Greyback pack.


End file.
